Umbrella
by blueandblack
Summary: Seven one hundred word drabbles based on the prompt 'Umbrella'. Various pairings and characters.


Refreshing, Jacob/Bella

--

Bella groaned. "I knew we should have brought an umbrella."

"What, you don't like the rain?" Jacob asked as they ran for shelter from the sudden downpour.

"Not especially. And especially not when it soaks my clothes and leaves me shivering like a half-drowned rat."

"I love the rain," he said still standing out in it, his expression almost smug as he watched Bella huddle against the trunk of a leafy tree. "I find it..." He shook droplets from his hair, "refreshing."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's only cos you're so hot."

Jacob grinned. "Thanks Bells, you're pretty cute yourself."

--

In The Closet, Jacob/Rosalie

--

"What's all this?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"What's all..." Rosalie scowled as she pulled her dress on. "Get your filthy hands out of my closet, Jacob Black!"

"I'm only allowed to touch your clothes when they're on you? That it?" He grinned, raised an eyebrow, got a slow smile back.

"Man, you have some weird stuff." He pulled out something lacy, popped it open. "What's the point of an umbrella with a bunch of little holes in it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It's a parasol, imbecile."

Jacob twirled it around. "Well excuse me for not being older than God."

--

Tent, Jacob/Bella

--

"Jacob, a beach umbrella, however shade-giving, is not a tent."

He groaned, fell back on his towel. "Note to self. Buy tent."

Then he propped himself up on one elbow and grinned over at Bella, eyes twinkling at an impossible dream. "Preferably one that's pocket-sized. Then I can just pitch it and have my way with you anytime, anywhere."

"Only if I let you."

She yawned sleepily, he snorted.

"Please, you can't resist me."

Bella opened one eye. "I believe I just did."

Jacob leaned in, pressed his lips to her ear, murmured "Only cos we're not in a tent."

--

Regret, Quil/Claire

--

Quil would regret being the designated driver.

Jake, Embry, Sam and Emily were all squashed into his beat-up Toyota, laughing and joking over the torrential downpour outside.

"I'm not going out in that," Emily said firmly.

Sam groaned. "Baby, it's like three feet to the front door."

"Three feet is a long way when you're this pregnant." Emily sniffed. "And I think I'm getting a cold."

A sigh, an affectionate smile.

"Quil, you got an umbrella?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, but it's…"

"Got it!" Embry leaned forward, grinning, twirled the tiny pink Barbie umbrella.

"… it's Claire's."

The taunts began.

--

Collectors, Alice and Rosalie

--

Forks, Washington.

Alice didn't know how she felt about this.

On the one hand the dull, damp grayness of the place would allow her more freedom, and she loathed being cooped up while everyone else was out seeing and doing.

One the other hand, there wasn't much to see or do in a town like this.

One drizzly Saturday, she made Rose go with her to Port Angeles - hardly a cultural hotspot, but shopping was something.

That was the day they started their umbrella collection.

Reds, golds, stripes, florals, checks.

They had at least eighty between them by now.

--

Therapy, Edward/Rosalie

--

They took a trip to Paris –

"Therapy," Carlisle explained in hushed tones

- in winter, hoping that they might be blessed with clouds.

The sun sparkled for three weeks, perverse and relentless.

Every night there was something new, countless attempts to lure Rosalie out of her pain - the ballet, the opera, a recital at St Julien le Pauvre…

It rained outside the Palais Garnier. Carlisle opened his umbrella, held it over Esme's silks and furs, offered his arm.

Edward turned to Rose, copied his father exactly, but he was not rewarded with the same melting smile.

He sighed.

_Therapy._

--

Interesting, Edward/Bella

--

Bella cursed this damp little town and her decision to move to it.

The only thing that had made it interesting was Edward Cullen, he of the tricky eyes and the wild mood swings and the sometimes-smile that just about killed her.

He hadn't been in school all week. And now she was going to have to stumble through a downpour to get to class.

She'd been out of the truck half a second when the rain stopped.

"What the…"

Bella looked up to see a dark umbrella hovering over her, turned and found topaz eyes and a crooked grin.


End file.
